


Divert Your Attention

by giraffewrites



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy’s a film buff, College AU, Films, Fluff, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, set in 1986
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Hugely into films, especially horrors, Billy takes his date to see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. Only when Steve proves to not be as much of a fan as Billy is, he proposes a better way to spend their time in the cinema.





	Divert Your Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Originally supposed to be part of my drabble series, then I got carried away and forgot to insert the prompt... my bad.

Billy’s always been a lover of movies. When he was younger, before she passed, his mom would spend almost all her free time introducing him to her favourite movies. Whenever Neil was in work and it was just the two of them, they’d spend full days watching movies and making commentary on them, sometimes playfully arguing when they didn’t agree with one another. Some movies weren’t quite age appropriate for Billy, but that only made it more special for him. He felt like he was being shown something that should’ve been a secret.

Whilst he’s fond of all genres of film - even romance if it’s done correctly - he can’t deny that his favourite genres are horror and crime. Horror ahead of crime just slightly.

This is exactly why he’s brought his date (Steve Harrington, the guy he’s been flirting with for _months_ ) to see The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. However, he’s starting to wonder if that was such a good idea. Every time he looks over at Steve, he’s only half looking at the screen, his attention mostly on the floor. His grip on Billy’s hand is getting impossibly tighter.

Billy leans over to whisper in he’s date’s ear. There’s an undeniable teasing tone in his voice when he asks, “You’re not scared, are you?”

Steve’s eyes finally lift from the floor, head shooting up so he can glare at Billy. “No.”

“Really?” Billy moves his hand to stroke Steve’s cheek. “Because I bet you can’t tell me what’s happened so far, can you?”

Steve runs his tongue against the backs of his lower teeth. “I definitely could. But I think there’s a better way to spend the rest of the film.”

Billy’s curiosity as to what Steve means is answered when his hand starts palming his jeans. Billy quickly scans the room, and upon only spotting an elderly couple at the front, he sees no reason to decline Steve’s advances.

Steve leans forward and catches Billy’s mouth in a kiss, one hand undoing his zipper whilst the other holds the back of his head. When he’s got the zipper undone, he mutters a ‘thank you’ when Billy lifts his hips, allowing Steve to pull his jeans down just enough to access his boxers. He deepens the kiss, hand sliding into Billy’s boxers and wrapping around his hardened member. He pulls back from Billy, a smirk on his face, “try to focus on the film,” he teases, “wouldn’t want you being too loud.”

He sinks to his knees, tugs Billy’s underwear down, and eagerly swipes his tongue over the tip of his cock.

Billy has to bite on his hand in order not to moan. He grips Steve’s hair with his other hand, desperately trying not to make a sound as Steve’s mouth covers his cock.

For a few seconds he tries to focus on the film, but when the task proves to difficult as Steve’s head starts bobbing, Billy gives in. Sitting back, he focuses on how it feels to have Steve blow him, how right it feels to be doing this.

For once, Billy lets himself be distracted whilst a film plays.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ giraffewrites :)


End file.
